


Go to New Orleans, they Said

by CorinaLannister



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: Faith was not a happy camper. Firstly at being told to go stop the big bad in New Orleans, and secondly upon discovering that the city was full of the supernatural. Witches, werewolves and vampires.So when she gets off the greyhound bus, and her Slayer senses start going haywire she swears upon all that it not holy that she is going to give them a piece of her mind. Faith only came here to get away from the other slayer and the other activated slayers. It was a bit too happy go lucky for her.But this, this was a betrayal. They could have warned her that this stuff was more out in the open at least.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Faith Lehane
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Flash Exchange





	Go to New Orleans, they Said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).



Faith was not a happy camper. Firstly at being told to go stop the big bad in New Orleans, and secondly upon discovering that the city was full of the supernatural. Witches, werewolves and vampires. 

So when she gets off the greyhound bus, and her Slayer senses start going haywire she swears upon all that it not holy that she is going to give them a piece of her mind. Faith only came here to get away from the other slayer and the other recently activated slayers. It was a bit too happy go lucky for her. 

But this, this was a betrayal. They could have warned her what she was going to be up against. 

\--------------------------

Faith had been itching for a fight when she had gotten off the bus so she followed her senses and went to the most concentrated area that it was coming from. There were a few people about making it easier for her to find the source of the energy. This one was going to be tough though that suited her just fine, just like the way the suit fitted that man. The man who was her target. The one who would succumb to having his stake through his heart. After their match he would be dust and Faith would be five by five. 

Faith thought that it would be a shame to have the fight over quickly so she decided not to put her full strength into the fight. The man would give her something nice to look at. 

\--------------------------

Faith learned the hard way that one should not try to stake an Original vampire, not that she knew the vampire was an Original. Though, that was only after her third attempt. The fight was exhilarating, but the vampire always seemed to have the upper hand. She had been thrown into several walls, and even put into a dustbin by this vampire. That one made her angry. Her expression darkened. It was game time. 

"Had enough, human?" the vampire questioned her. His suit was immaculate. Only one of her blows had landed, but it was a glancing blow, it had been deflected by his upper arm. 

"Five by five." Faith said as she jumped out of the bin. It was time for her to unleash her full slayer power. The match was no fun anymore. 

He stepped backwards avoiding it without any problem, though one of his eyebrows rose up at the intensity and speed of the attack. He said to her, "Might I know the name of my opponent?" 

"Faith," she answered going on the offensive again. This seemed to anger him as she found herself pinned to the wall by him. Both her hands in one of his larger ones, her stake dropped uselessly to the ground. 

"It is customary for one to ask after the name of another after they have given you yours," he told her. His tone had gone down, making Faith question why she was liking being pinned by this vampire. His proximity was clouding her senses. He just screamed raw power. 

"Go on then, tell me it," Faith spat at him, squirming a little, but it made no difference. He was immovable. He also seemed to be enjoying himself if the hardening object on her stomach was anything to go by. 

"Elijah Mikaelson," at his words Faith drew in a sharp breath. That was a known name. The watchers council had sent her here to die. Going up against an Original was a death sentence. 

"So you have heard of me then," Elijah said as he used his free hand to run it along the side of her neck where she had gulped. Faith couldn't deny that the sensation sparked her desires for him even more, even if it was meant as a threat. A threat that he held all the power. 

"Get on with it." 

"Get on with what?" Elijah questioned as his hand went behind her neck. 

Faith kept her mouth firmly shut and stared him down. This seemed to appease him in someway as he struck not a moment later. Though not in the way she expected. His lips hit hers and his hand released hers. Elijah's hands tangled into her hair as he deepened the kiss. Faith let him, their fight had gotten her worked up. 

When he pulled away it was only so that she could breath. He of course did not need to. 

"Faith Lehane, Slayer," Elijah went on to list several of her achievements and her background. He knew of her also then so it was no surprise when he continued speaking, "The watchers council informed me that you would be able to help me with a certain...situation." 

Faith couldn't help but glance down to hardness against her, she knew several ways in which she could help with that. 

"Get you mind out of the gutter. That was not why you were bought here and you know it. But we can get to that later," Elijah said, finally stepping back from her. 

"No, we get to that now," Faith said, pulling her back to him by his tie. "You owe me for placing me in the bin, remember?" 

"So I do, but not here," Elijah looked round the dank alley with disgust before he whisked Faith away to his room in a matter of seconds. He cared not what his family thought about him being with a Slayer, they would all think they had already done it due to their scents being intermingled already. 

When they had sex it was almost like it was an extension of their fight. Both gave as much as they took, and when Elijah was fully seated inside of Faith it did not take him long to spill inside of her. Faith was left a mumbling mess in his sheets when he went about compiling the data, and everything he knew about the big bad she was here to face. He would leave her to her post-sex bliss, he would allow her that before they got down to the nitty gritty details. Plus he hoped to be able to seduce her once again. 


End file.
